Concerto In D Minor
by Lizzie B
Summary: She literally stopped in her tracks and looked back at the door, reading the sign just to make sure she was in the right place.


**Title:** Concerto in D Minor  
**Characters:** Harry, Murphy, Bob  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Notes  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word count: **670  
**Summary:** _She literally stopped in her tracks and looked back at the door, reading the sign just to make sure she was in the right place._

**Author's notes:** Inspiration is a funny thing for me. Especially with this comm.

---

Murphy knocked on the door to Dresden's office, ignoring the wizard sign like always. Her other hand was holding onto a plain manila envelope with her latest case she wanted his unique perspective on. When he didn't respond right away she knocked louder and peered through the window. A man stood in the hallway, elegantly dressed with shocking white hair. He made a motion for her to come in.

She opened the door and stepped inside to the deep resonating tones of a cello. She literally stopped in her tracks and looked back at the door, reading the sign just to make sure she was in the right place.

"Lieutenant Murphy," The white haired man spoke over the music in a very cultured British voice. "Harry is busy right now, perhaps you should come back later."

"That's Dresden?" Murphy's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Not exactly," The man hedged.

"Who are you?" Murphy narrowed her eyes at him as she closed the door behind her and started heading towards the music.

"Bob, I'm Harry's assistant." The man stepped in front of her, "Please, he's terribly busy, now isn't a good time."

"Yeah, I'm sure." She pushed her way forward, Bob side stepping her quickly with a frustrated sigh. She ignored him and followed the notes to the kitchen where Harry sat, actually playing the cello himself. She'd expected he'd finally gotten a stereo system to replace his record player, not that the music was real. He was almost wrapped around the instrument, his large and usually clumsy fingers coaxing music like she'd never heard out of the strings while he caressed, and really to Murphy it looked like he was doing just that, them with the bow.

"Dresden?" She said when he didn't look up from the cello.

"Shhs," He said, eyes closed.

She was shocked, sure, but she had two dead bodies she needed help with, "Hey, music class is over, Dresden, I've got work for you."

Harry huffed out a breath and stopped playing, looking up at her with a scowl, "Well, now I've lost it. It was nearly perfect. Thank you, kindly for ruining my life's work."

Murphy's eyes went wide because that was definitely not Harry's voice. Harry did not have a British accent. "You're yanking my chain, right? This is a joke?"

"No, milady, it is not a joke." He stood up, laying the cello lovingly in a case next to him, "I have spent years perfecting my art and you, with your untimely and very rude intrusion has set me back decades. Hrothbert, I told you no visitors!" Harry stormed past her towards Bob who was standing just outside the kitchen.

Once again, Bob side stepped before Harry got to close, "Well, I could hardly keep out the police. She would have busted down the door to check on Harry, uh, you."

"How am I supposed to create like this?!" Harry continued to rave in not Harry's voice.

"Everyone quiet!" Murphy yelled in her most 'I am a Chicago Police Lieutenant and I will bust your ass' voice. Both men looked at her, Bob looking a little startled and Harry looking a lot like Anna when she didn't get her way.

Murphy calmly set the file down on Harry's kitchen table, "I have no idea what's going on here Harry, but when you've come down from whatever high you're on, read this file and give me a call. Then we're going to have a nice long talk about how drugs are bad for you."

"I'm not on drugs, milady," Harry looked offended, "Mr. Dresden merely offered his body to help me finish my life's work and move on."

"Yeah, sure. Okay, then." Murphy started for the door, patting Harry's shoulder as she passed, "Like I said, give me a call and stop buying oregano from guys standing on corners."

When Murphy left Harry's office she looked at the sign and shook her head, this was definitely not the best way to start a Monday.


End file.
